Eris Rising
by Lauree Adeline
Summary: Turbulent emotions arise as new developments in the quest to complete the Shikon no Tama unfold. Evil continues to grow as old ties begin to weaken, love is claimed through violent possession.
1. Wicked Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or the characters associated with the manga or anime. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wicked Twilight**

Vibrant moonlit rays illuminated ebony strands that swirled against the warm breeze, a slender pale hand grasped the thin stem of a orchid, twirling it slowly. The lone figure sat atop the aging bone eaters well, rough bark began to crack along the edges as long spindling vines curved into chips and cracks disrupting the once smooth texture of its ledges. Silent tears tracked translucent trails across pale cheeks, as slate blue eyes framed by thick lashes stared into the distance. The gentle warm breeze enveloped the young maiden in a soothing embrace, small fire flies circled the well in an ancient dance. The light wind pushed against the canopy of the surrounding forest, small chirps, yips and howls of wild animals in the distance created a soft natural tune. The rhythmic sounds of the forest began to fade as a new figure entered the clearing.

"Kagome"

The young maiden turned toward the noise, dawning a shaky smile as she recognized the voice, she stared into two twin blue eyes.

"I'll come back to Kaede's in a bit Miroku, its so calming out here. It's rare to be able to see the stars in my time."

The corners of his mouth curved into a grimace, he knew she was trying to hide the pain she felt under the vast void of the night sky. Miroku stared intently at her, Kagome had grown into a enchantingly beautiful young woman in the years he had traveled at her side. A delicate heart shaped face framed by midnight ebony hair was graced with succulent plump red lips and stunning slate blue almond shaped eyes shrouded by thick ebony lashes that stood out against sun kissed flawless skin. The small traveling kimono she wore showed off the enticing curve of her slender neck, hiding feminine shoulders that flowed into a generous bosom. She had lost the baby fat through the rough travel, blossoming into a petite waist with soft flowing hips. Her long lean legs bared to the moons glow by the small slit swayed back and forth dainty feet lightly grazed the small flowers at the base of the well. He knew if he had never lost his heart to the shy demon slayer, he would have whisked her far from the destruction of the Shikon no Tama.

He wished the baka knew what he was doing to his dear friend.

"He should come back soon Kagome. Please come back to the village."

"I know Miroku, but I can't help but wonder. That in and of itself is the worst. To wonder and imagine the possibilities, to realize just how far away they truly are. I just need some time to collect my thoughts and I will come back."

She turned away from his prying gaze as new tears formed.

"I understand, but if you need anything you we will not be far."

She never answered him, she could feel his aura slowly drift farther and farther away from the bone eater's well. She could not help but relive the day over and over in her mind. Inuyasha had once again sneaked off to seek the company of kikyou. He had never returned to the village after the fight they had earlier that day.

She had felt kikyou's smoldering presence throughout the day, small pin pricks would rake down her neck as the pain migrated lower into her soul. To have Kikyou so close was absolutely agonizing Anxiety and the mounting pressure on her soul caused her to fall into a trance.

The small rag-tag group were headed to Kaede's in order to rest and allow Kagome to restock on much needed supplies. Kagome had always been finely tuned to Inuyasha's hidden gestures, the slight twitch of his ears, the sneaked glances into the horizon, the slight inhale with each breeze, the small string of his fire rat robe that he twisted slowly only to tear a small piece of the end off. She knew he was searching for any sign, any indication that Kikyou wished to see him. Sango and Miroku only noticed the creeping tension building between the two leaders of the group, their gazes would bounce back and forth once to ebony then to silver.

Each step she took, she could feel Kikyou on the edge of her mind weaving her intricate web to entice Inuyasha's attention, and then suddenly Inuyasha could not stand the slow pace they had any longer. Everything had spiraled down from there.

"Oh Inuyasha, Why!? How could you! You promised to protect me too!" Kagome screamed to the heavens.

All she had ever wanted when she had first set her sight on the exotic slumbering Hanyou was his love, and to give him endless happiness in return. Slowly as their relationship began to evolve she fought and prayed that he would choose to live. The hooting of an owl broke the dismal train of thoughts.

Kagome slowly began to stand, smoothing out the small creases in her light gray kimono, her shaking hand rose to wipe away the last of her tears.

Suddenly her soul was burning, her blood felt like molten fire beneath her veins, she gasped out as a throbbing pulse beat against her mind. The throbbing increased it's tempo, tugging her attention west. Something was very wrong, the presence of several tainted jewel shards caused her Miko powers to slowly rise to the surface. A pale pink light rose above her skin, coating her in a turbulent glow of power. The magnitude of malevolent energy caused her legs to kick into motion. Her mind slowly cleared, strength returned as her eyes were claimed by the pure miko energy. She turned to the west and ran.

The light of the moon highlighted the dips and curves of the forest trails, guiding her through the thick brush. She did not know how long she ran, her legs ached, her heart beat erratically in her chest as her lungs burned for air. Her miko powers had caused her primal instincts to rise and claim her conscience, to seek out the enemy and defeat it. Never had she had a urge as strong as this. Closer and closer the distance between the tainted jewel shards diminished. She picked up the aura of a familiar youkai as the thick brush dwindled down along her path. The gentle wind turned violent, swirling and tearing into the lush canopy. Snarls and growls echoed off the hollowed trunks of dead trees, as a clearing came into her view.

Finally the trees faded from her view as two beastly youkai battled. Her adrenaline spiked as she saw the second youkai, a sinking feeling welled up in the pit of her stomach, forcing her voice through painful clenching breaths and aching lungs she screamed.

"SESSOHMARU!"

* * *

He turned slightly to hold her gaze for a mere moment before tearing into his opponent. Blood drenched the grassy field, large holes were gouged into the ground and several mottled lumps of grated flesh littered the battle ground. She could tell he had been attacked by several youkai. His final enemy was a monstrosity of disfigured flesh and abnormal features, elongated snout framed by yellowed eyes of a Neko, the light of several tainted shards attracted her attention.

Kagome began to calculate, she had not brought the others and had forgotten her bow in her miko trance. She knew she needed to help Sesshomaru, he was faring worse than she had ever seen before. His once pristine silver locks were drenched in a reddish hue, small chunks of flesh tangled themselves in his locks. His kimono hung together by tatters and splotches of semi dried blood. His beautiful dark amber eyes had taken on a crimson haze as his masculine features had contorted into the muzzle of his demonic form. Deep lacerations in his chest glistened under the opalescent light, each movement she could see the muscles of his chest spasming under the pain. His only arm took the brunt of the damage, mangled from the shoulder down he deflected another attack.

"Sesshomaru! He has shards in each limb, and one in his neck! You need to get to them!"

She did not know if he hear her, but knew that the vile neko had. It's yellow eyes singled in her direction. Her power bubble at the surface as the neko youkai changed it's direction, deadly claws aimed for her delicate neck.

Sesshomaru looked to his seemingly pathetic brother's wench in disdain, she had changed the course of his battle in mere seconds, but she had also given him valuable information. He would end this battle before the neko reached her. Poison leaked from his claws as he speed behind the neko, he slung his poison whip toward the nekos neck.

She could feel the pressing weight of the tainted jewel shards race to her, the crazed neko let loose a high pitched wail as it started to rake it's claws down toward her. Her heart beat increased as her body consumed the large amounts of adrenaline running through her veins. She closed her eyes as soon as she felt the small breeze of air before the fatal strike. Suddenly a blinding pale light illuminated the small clearing bathing it in a flash of purity, her miko powers struck the Neko, flinging it back into the wave of Sesshomaru's dokkaso poison whip.

Small tendrils of pure light tore apart the neko as chunks of flesh burned away, the tainted shards purified instantly falling to the ground before its feet.

Kagome felt the aching soreness of her muscles as the adrenaline left her body, the pale light of her powers slowly receded beneath the surface of her skin. Her vision began to blur as she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Wow, i've never done that before.. "

Sesshomaru watched as kagome fainted, in the blinding light of purity she released it had healed him of his wounds. All that remained was a new pain, a throbbing dull ache in the stump of the arm he lost. He was confused at how the wench had come across his battle, let alone how she had seemingly ended the fight in a brilliant display of power. He walked over to the smoldering remains of the neko and collected the jewel shards, turning his attention back to Kagome he walked over and nudged the unconscious miko with his foot.

"Stupid Ningen."

Weighing the decision whether or not to leave his brother's wench behind, he ultimately choose to return her to the small village he had known they frequented. Bending down he picked her up, slowly cradling her into his right arm, he noticed the silky texture of her midnight colored hair. Gently sliding against the sensitive skin of his healed arm, a small shiver of pleasure surged through his body at the simple act. His amber eyes glanced at her delicate features, only to rest on her enticing red lips. Unconsciously her pink tongue peeked out to moisten those tempting ruby lips, a light moan rose to his enhanced hearing as she moved slightly within his arms. The slight nudge of her head against his shoulder shook him from his treasonous thoughts.

_"I will not be tempted by my pathetic brothers ningen woman."_

He turned toward the direction of Inuyasha's village and took to the skies.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I should be updating this story in the next few days. Rate, review and send me a message on what you all think. ~Lauree


	2. Haunting Engagements

**Chapter 2:** Haunting Engagements

Warning: This chapter contains mature subject material only intended for mature viewers.

* * *

Gentle flashes of light blazed before Kagome's closed eyes, stirring the young priestess from a hazy slumber. She felt cold and disorientated, flashing memories of the battle repeated in a gory cycle. The eerie glint of the moonlight off pools of blood, the over powering stench of disintegrating flesh and bone, the piercing screams and growls of the violent youkai engaged in a clash for survival. She silently begged them to stop, she concentrated on the gentle pulse of her powers, and even after the battle, it slithered beneath her skin waiting to be unleashed. More flashing lights grazed her closed lids, breaking the torrent of violent images. She slowly opened her eyes and was momentarily blinded.

She raised her arm to block the light, as her eyes adjusted she slowly dropped her shaking arm. She gasped at the sight before her; a golden light surrounded her, her body gently remained suspended within the vast night sky. It enveloped her in a gentle embrace, highlighting her figure against the dark horizon carrying her through never ending clusters of vibrant stars. Each star she passed broke into a glimmering dust that settled against her smooth skin, tingling and rejuvenating her sore muscles. It seemed to be flowing something, turning her gaze forward she noticed a spark within the distance. Her heart began to race, the same feeling she had before when she was at the well settled within her, Urgency, desperation, isolation, and most of all fear. The light took shape; it was an amber star falling farther and farther away from her. It illuminated the entire sky; each of its rays that graced her skin sent a pleasurable tremble through her. The thoughts of battle earlier slowly left her as an ache began to build in her chest, that beautiful star raced farther from her, she could not understand the need to coursing through her veins, but she wanted to be alongside it. Closer and closer she seemed to come, there was an urgent desire to capture it, to hold it tightly against her chest. The stifling loneliness of the void started to creep along the edges of her conscience; it seemed to gain speed slowly leaving her behind. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she cried out.

"Please wait! Don't leave me behind!"

The golden light surrounding her grew, she seemed to gain more speed as she now neared the fleeing nova. stretching her arm out the tips of her fingers grazed the traveling star, and then suddenly it was within her trembling grasp. Growing larger and larger the star began to form the silhouette of a man, deep within her heart as it formed she recognized the broad shoulders, the dignified stance, and above all the wickedly enchanting amber eyes. The figure held her gently, as she tightly grabbed the newly forming folds of his kimono, unwilling to let the specter flee once again. Warmth, desire, happiness, comfort all radiated through her. The form held her tighter as a gentle familiar voice began to ring in her ears.

"Kagggome… Kagome.. kagome …"

* * *

Sesshomaru tightened his hold on his half brothers wench, the adrenaline of his battle earlier had not left him. His primal instincts screamed at him to hunt down the remainder of his challengers, to claw, rip their beating hearts out, and bask in the shower of their blood, to dominate his enemies, to soak his skin with their entrails and to his growing aggravation, to ravage the withering onna in his grasp.

The vile ningen clung to him, her power pulsating beneath his fingertips, searing him in a sinfully pleasurable way. His youkai rose to the surface, battling against the rising power she emitted. Her silken strands taunted him, sliding sensuously across the bare skin of his wrist. He nearly lost control when she softy whimpered, tightening her hold upon his chest, pressing her supple breasts closer to him. His pupils dilated as he caught the tantalizing scent of her arousal, it seemed to encompass her unconscious form leaving him no room to evade the musky delicacy.

He narrowed his sight to the small drop of sweat that traveled down the milky length of her neck, slowly creeping under the folds of her kimono. His beast howled against his taunt chains, demanding him to sink his fangs within her collar, to claim her as his prize. His head snapped in the direction of the village, breaking his erotic view of the miko, his nostrils flared against the pressing wind. He slowly began to calm the raging beast within, as the disgusting sent of his half-breed brother evaded his senses. He growled out in rage at the treasonous thoughts his beast compelled upon him, disgusted that he would be tempted by a mere human woman.

The stench of his brother grew stronger as he neared the old well outside his brother's village. The scent of the slayer, monk and fox kit faintly floated to his senses. Slowly as he began his decent into the clearing, he wrapped Kagome within his mokomoko, shielding her from their prying eyes. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword as his companions braced themselves for his arrival. His beast purred against mind.

_"Destroy the Half-Breed… cleave his neck in two…"_

"Hn. In all due time."

As soon as his foot touched the lush grass of the clearing, the group ran forward to intercept him.

"SESSHOMARU, what the fuck are you doing here? Are you here to take tessaiga?" Inuyasha raised his sword, he then noticing the blood on Sesshomaru's clothing.

Sesshomaru stood still, his face impassive as he located the slayer, ignoring Inuyasha's question he walked toward the shaking woman. Miroku noticing the change in Sesshomaru's attention grasped the beads on his Kazaana, he moved in front of Sango shielding her from his steely gaze.

Growling lowly, crimson began to bleed into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"You monk will remove yourself, I wish to unburden myself of this witch." Miroku looked at Sesshomaru in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled out, he had a bad feeling settling within his chest, he had returned to find that Kagome's scent was not in the village. He confronted Miroku inside Kaede's hut, he insisted that she was alright waiting for his return at the bone eaters well. They all had been traveling to get her when he scented Sesshomaru in the wind. Coming to the well and finding that Kagome was waiting for him there chilled him to the bone. She may have gone back to her time but all he could scent was the smell of her tears and the lavender scent of her miko powers.

"You imbecile, use the demon noise you were unfortunately graced with."

"What is he talking about Inuyasha?" Sango spoke up from behind Miroku. At that moment, the wind slid across the clearing hitting Inuyasha with a scent he could never forget. He tightened the hold on tessaiga, stepping toward his brother as he bellowed out.

"You Fucking bastard! YOU FUCKING BASTARD, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO KAGOME!"

Sesshomaru lightly smirked at his brother's ire, removing his mokomoko he revealed the "witch" in which he spoke of. The miko slumbered peacefully within his grasp, clinging desperately to his kimono. Sango and Miroku gasped in shock, Shippo called out running up to hold the bottom of Miroku's robes.

"Mama!"

"Kagome!"

"Slayer, come and take the miko."

"Inuyasha just stay there I will get Kagome, okay?"

"Just get her out of that bastards arms Sango."

Slowly walking up to Sesshomaru she reached her trembling arms out to take Kagome from his grasp, he shocked her by gently placing her within her hold. Sango shivered once she had Kagome in her arms, she was lightly glowing the faint pink of her Miko powers, it ticked the small amount of her bare skin that touched her. Bowing slightly Sango began to back away from the intimidating demon lord, before she back away to far Sesshomaru reached out and took Kagome's hand. He gently pried her clenched fingers away from her palm before dropping the slight purple shards into her hands.

"Wait, these vile things are hers." The group looked on, confusing flowing through each as they watched five Shikon Shards fall from his hand, instantly purifying once they touched Kagome.

"I will return once she awakens. There are answers I seek. "

Without giving them time to respond Sesshomaru vanished into the dark forest. Inuyasha's sword fell to the ground as he stared at Kagome, she did not look hurt but small splotches of dried blood on her kimono caused his heart to clench. Sheathing his sword, he walked over to Sango and took Kagome from her arms. He was dying inside, he had left her in what he assumed was a safe place and had almost lost her without ever knowing.

"Common lets get her back to Kaede's and figure out what the hell happened. " not waiting for the others Inuyasha raced back to the old village. The other three looked on as the flash of red and Ebony disappeared. Miroku bent to pick up shippo, cradling the trembling child against his chest; Sango came to his side and turned her hazel gaze onto his blue.

"You couldn't know this was going to happen."

"It won't matter to him Sango, Inuyasha will seek retribution if anything has happened to her."

"Lets hurry back, Kaede will know what to do."

* * *

That shining figure full of warmth and gentle arms had instantly withered away in her grasp leaving her in never ending darkness. Her skin began to cool as the dead space of the void surrounded her; the once star light sky vanished as the memories started once more. This time it all began with the unbearable clawing at her soul, pressing both hands against her chest Kagome cried out, the haunting new amber gaze of Inuyasha filled her mind. His words ringing in her ears, flashes of his face came in and out. His rugged boyish smile falling away into a frown, as he turned his somber gaze unto her, his adorable ears rested low against his head.

"Kagome she needs me, Kikyou is calling me."

New tears streamed as the pain intensified.

"Please Inuyasha don't go, don't die.. don't leave me behind again!"

This time a new image flash before her eyes, Inuyasha laying in a pool of his own blood, his amber eyes slowly beginning to gray as his life force slipped away. The haunting gaze of her golem counterpart connected to her own, a sickening smile grazed her undead lips as she ripped out the arrow protruding from Inuyasha's chest and notched its bloody tip in her direction. Laughing lightly, her sickly midnight hair swirled around her body as she released her poisonous arrow aimed for her heart.

All she knew was that she was screaming, her body on fire as her soul burned within her.

_"Kagoome… Kaggooommmee…. KAGOME WAKE UP!" _

The familiar voice returned but this time with a vengeance, she felt arms embrace her shaking her from her dream.

Suddenly rising quickly Kagome gasped for air, clawing at the arms that embraced her. Her eyes slowly adjusting to the dim fire light of Kaede's hut. Looking up her blue eyes connected with gold. The tears of her dream began anew, blurring her vision. Coughing she clung tightly to Inuyasha as the dream faded from her mind.

"You came back."

"Keh. You know I will always come back."

She trembled within his embrace, the vivid memory of his death haunting her still , ignoring his words she barely whispered out what truly worried her.

"I never know when she will choose to take you from me."

Horrified that Kagome was thinking that about him, he pulled her close. His heart beating fiercely in his chest, he took a deep inhale of her lavender scent. He had returned to Kaede's hut, nearly breaking the entrance in his haste to find the old miko. He had gently laid Kagome down on the bedding before turning to Kaede and demanding she find out what was wrong. As soon as the old miko touched Kagome she began to cry, and then the screaming started. He watched as she looked like she was burning alive, her powers fluctuating as she clawed at her chest dropping the shards into the folds of the sheets. He had rushed to her side, holding her arms down as her powers singed his palms; pulling her into his embrace, he slowly felt her calm and her powers began to recede.

"Kagome you don't have to tell me now, but I need to know what happened between you and Sesshomaru."

She slowly raised her hands to wipe away her tears; she felt a small amount of comfort in his arms. Breathing out slowly she tried to calm her nerves, she was still so disorientated, she ached tremendously, and the recent flare of her powers washed away the healing feeling she had within her dreamscape. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she turned away from his gaze.

"It's alright Inuyasha I'll tell you now."

* * *

I should be updating this every week or so. Sorry for the cliffhanger :). Again rate and review and let me know what you think. The Next chapter will be out by the end of the week. ~Lauree


	3. Devils Rising

**Chapter 3: Devils Rising**

** Warning: This chapter contains graphic material only intended for mature readers. **

* * *

Sesshomaru glided through the tall trees of Inuyasha's forest, his tattered clothing slowly knitting together with each step, intricate strains began weaving delicately together, the tight bonds forming under the growing presence of his jaki. Through the pale rays of moonlight, he stalked his next meal, his senses stretching out to encompass the forest taking in each small movement on the wind. Each sound, each breeze carried fragments of information, painting an elaborate map of his surroundings. Within the corner of his eye he saw a flash of pale skin, nearly missing a step Sesshomaru turned to look again. There was nothing but dark canopy and sky. Turning back downwind of his prey, he let out a small growl. Again, another flash of enticing skin, followed by blue eyes disrupted his vision. Coming to abrupt stop, he centered his jaki and delved within.

"Contain yourself beast, you have been over stepping your grounds."

A deep rumbling growl answered him.

"You will cease and desist with this disgusting imagery."

"_So the mighty Taiyoukai, cares not for matters regarding the fairer sex? "_

"She is a human, a disgusting withering mass of weak flesh and bone."

A deep husky laugh rumbled from the beast.

_"She is a woman, a delectably ripe, powerful woman who remains unclaimed. What is there not to desire?"_

"She is not of our race, she is inferior. I will not fall into the same affliction as my father."

_"You doubt my judgment? Am I not an extension of your base instincts?"_

"You are nothing but a beast. The symbol of my powers origins."

_"You fool. Look past what only your eyes perceive and truly see the strands that have intricately spun around that single mortal woman. Once you see you shall be content with our choice."_

Another vision of skin covered in a light sheen of sweat flashed before his eyes, the light laugh of his beast echoed within his mind as he faded into the recesses of his sub-conscience.

"Idiotic beast. At least now I am free from his depravity."

Red slowly faded from his golden eyes as he regained full control of his body, the primal urges faded from his mind as a new urge made its presence known, the desire to hunt and satiate his current hunger. Sesshomaru re-scented the breeze, his target had moved only a small distance, his claws began to lengthen as he leapt from the canopy. Racing forward he regained the distance on his prey, his superior senses picked up the light crunch of dried leaves and labored breath of a bear youkai. His stomach clenched as the urge to engorge himself rose.

One more elegant leap and he was on the bear, quickly ramming his clawed hand through its chest, grabbing hold of its heart, he tore it from its chest. Screams reverberated off the hollowed trunks, and thick canopy. The bear had not died yet as he began his meal, blood drenched his mending robes as he took pleasure in his wailing meal. After finishing, he lifted his face to the moon, blood coating his face as he basked under its glow, his jaki growing and replenishing only to fill his body with a new vigor. Slowly rolling his neck he gave a small burst of jaki and cleaned his body of any remains, blood disintegrated from his skin, the tangles of his recent battle unraveled allowing his silken strands to flow freely, his robe mended fully bringing it back to its pristine condition. He slowly ran his fingers through his mokomoko, relishing in the pulse beneath his fingertips. His body radiated with the power of his jaki, he let it expand and grow crushing the surrounding forest to dust, then outward toward Inuyasha's village. It rushed forth flooding the land with his force, causing other youkai to flee. A small smirk graced his lips as a familiar power rose up to embrace his call; he knew it was time to return and find the answers to the questions he had.

"hm. Interesting."

Sesshomaru turned toward the direction of Inuyasha's village and sped off in a ball of light.

* * *

"Inuyasha ye should give Kagome some space, ye are smothering her. " Kaede gently rested her hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha's face slowly turned a ruby red as he took in the position he held Kagome in. He hand cradled her tightly within his arms, her kimono coming slightly undone in the movement. Kagome's slender collarbones open to his gaze. He quickly pushed her from his arms, as if she had burned him. A disappointed grimace graced her pale face.

"Keh yeah.. this wench scaring us all."

Sango pushed through Kaede's doorway, slightly out of breath as she took in the scene. Miroku followed closely behind as Shippo grasped his shoulder. Taking a moment to catch her breath Sango gave Kagome a small smile, which in turn Kagome gave her a weak smile.

"Kagome-sama, are you alright?"

"Yeah are you alright Kagome? Miroku came back from the well and said everything was fine, but then Inuyasha came back later and said that he had to find you cause of what Kikyou said " Shippo asked as he hopped down from Miroku's shoulder. Sango rushed forward and covered Shippo's mouth.

"Enough, this is not the time for that Shippo." Sango gently scolded the fox kit. Kagome flinched at the sound of Kikyou's name; it did not go unnoticed by Miroku. He vowed to ask her about it later as his curiosity rose. Sango slowly removed her hand from Shippo's mouth as she gave him a knowing glance.

"What he means to say Kagome-sama, is that once we got to the well you were unconscious in Sesshomaru's arms.

Kagome turned to look into Inuyasha's eyes searching his soul for the answer, looking for some sign that what Shippo had said was not true. Inuyasha averted his eyes from her probing gaze. The aching feeling rose within her chest, the rising anxiety from her dream caused her to shiver. She knew there was a possibility that he had gone to her after their fight, she had known from the deepest part of her soul, but to see that he confirmed her suspicions only made the ache worse. Kaede sensing the rising tension gently placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Aye child can you tell us what happened? " Kaede gave her shoulder a light squeeze as she returned to tend to the fire.

Shippo noticing Kagome's grim look, walked over to her and took hold of one of her clenched hands. Without thinking, she leaned over and gently picked him up and placed him in her lap. She wrapped her arms around him; one hand held him close as the other lightly ran her fingers through his hair. Kagome gave him a small smile before taking a deep breath.

"Miroku is right, I was perfectly fine when he left me at the well. I was just out getting some air to calm my nerves. I had only been there a short while when I felt this sort of tug."

"A tug, what do you mean Kagome?" Shippo asked as he looked up into her eyes.

Inuyasha returned his gaze onto her. A deep feeling of dread raced across his spine. Kikyou's words ringing in his ears.

_"The strands of fate are usually so tightly bound Inuyasha. If you are not careful her's will soon be out of your reach.."_

He could feel a slight disconnect from Kagome, it had been growing larger and larger throughout the month they had been traveling. He had assumed it was because of Kikyous increased appearance, summed it up to Kagome giving him time to reflect. Something within him burned, branded by those words Kikyou uttered. He noticed the slight shiver she had, the tilt of her head away from his questioning eyes, how she held Shippo to her tighter as she continued. Kagome looked into Shippo's emerald eyes, trying to gather the right explanation.

"Yes Shippo a tug, I can only describe it to you as that, or in a way it was this deep and over whelming pull, my miko powers rose and my whole body began to glow in a way it never had before."

Kaede turned from the fire, she moved to sit beside Sango as she glanced at Inuyasha. Something had covered the Hanyou in haze, blanketing his form in a dark turbulent shroud.

"This is most troubling child, did you have any control?"

"What do you mean Baba? You think she was possessed?" Inuyasha growled out, his hand rushing to the hilt of his sword.

"No, no, no NO! I'm sorry let me rephrase it. It's just very hard to explain, it's something you have to experience. "

Kagome twirled a strand of Shippo's red hair; she readjusted herself on the bed, letting her legs swing over the side.

"It was so powerful, but I knew the moment it happened I had a choice, a choice whether I would let it guide me or end the experience altogether. In that moment I chose to let my powers guide me."

Inuyasha could feel the distance grow slightly wider at her words, rage spread throughout his body as those treacherous words rang out again.

_"The strands of fate are usually so tightly bound Inuyasha. If you are not careful her's will soon be out of your reach.."_

His voice rang out in his mind, red seeped into the edges of his eyes, as it repeated over and over.

_"She will soon be out of your reach.. She will soon be out of your reach.."_

Inuyasha jumped up, his whole body tense as he roared out.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! What if it was a trap? What if it was Naraku's Influence?"

Kagome instantly recoiled at the tone of his voice, she knew he was concerned but she could not understand why he was getting so upset. She gasped as she noticed the red entering his gaze, the slight feral twinge to his handsome features.

"Inuyasha, please don't speak to Kagome-sama that way! Let her continue!" Sango cried out, her face twisted into a snarl. Her fist clenched in rage at his outburst. The turbulent shroud now completely encompassed his body, warping his mind to her words. Kaede turned a steely gaze onto Kagome urging her to continue. Kagome began to tremble under Inuyasha's oppressive gaze.

"I..I chose to let my powers guide me, there was this urgency behind it …" her voice began to waver as a small growl escaped Inuyasha's lips. "All I could see was the tainted aura of several jewel shards in the distance. "

Kagome gently removed her hand from Shippo's locks as she ran her hand beneath the sheets of the bed, once finding the jewel shards she gathered them in her palm. Kagome raised her hands from the covers and slowly opened her palm. Each of the five shards was a translucent pale white, brightly shining against her skin. Kaede looked on in shock, as the others looked to Kagome in confusion. Kagome closed her palm once more, closing her eyes she let out a small breath as her powers flashed briefly. Opening her eyes she reached up and pulled a small vial out from the folds of her blood stained Kimono, she dropped the sliver of Jewel into it.

"Ye have purified even the smallest taint from the piece of the jewel ye hold. Its link to the other tainted shards has been severed."

"Yes Kaede, I had never felt so connected to the Jewel or to my powers and so I knew it would be okay." She gave her a shaky smile; she placed the vial back into the fold of her Kimono. Inuyasha seemed to calm after hearing her words, he still looked agitated as he rubbed a thumb against the hilt of his sword. His gaze never leaving Kagome.

Suddenly Kagome froze, her powers swiftly rising up, swirling around the room bathing each occupant in a radiant glow. Her eyes glazed, as it lit her body aflame, causing her to cry out. As soon as it had started, her power receded just as quick. Kagome raised a hand against her beating chest, she looked to Kaede, knowing it had affected her as well.

"KAGOME! TEME, what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha began to pace, the recent flare of her powers had burned his skin, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as his senses tried to locate any threat. Sango and Miroku jumped up, each face dawned a healthy blush. The flush of Kagome's powers had been soothing, but almost to the point of being pleasurable. Before they had a chance to ask Kaede interrupted them.

"Please relax, each of ye has experienced the reaction to a call. "

"What call, I did not hear anything you old hag."

"Inuyasha silence ye self. It was not something you can hear so to speak. It was the pulse of one soul to another. Ye should know his aura by now."

Shippo clung to Kagome now, her flare of powers had felt warm and soothing but he had also felt the terrifying Jaki of the Youkai they spoke about. Kaede moved to tend to the fire again, yet Inuyasha's gaze froze her to the core.

"Who is calling Kaede. Who is fucking calling that I can't pick up on?"

Kagome barely spoke above a whisper, but his ears stilled at his name.

"Sesshomaru. I could tell it was Sesshomaru."

A depth of emotion ran across Inuyasha's face, red began to rise again as he started to pace. The dread, the anxiety of the day was drowning him in uncertainty. The rest backed away from him as his pace increased, small snarls escaped his lips as he turned to face Kagome.

" And just how in the hell do you know that Kagome?" His voice was rough, low and menacing as his hands clenched into fists. Tears began to fill her eyes, she was truly afraid of him in this moment.

"I don't know, I don't know Inuyasha! This is all new to me as well!"

"Whoa, Whoa, we need to calm down, maybe now is not the best time for this. Inuyasha let us wait for Sesshomaru and just figure this all out once he is here to explain as well."

Miroku stepped up and gently place a hand on Inyasha's shoulders, he gave a gentle squeeze but as soon as the pressure left a new pain formed in his wrist. Inuyasha quickly reached up and dug his claws into Miroku's wrist, tightening his hold. A low menacing growl erupted from his lips as he barely formed his next words.

"You all better get the fuck out, I want to talk to Kagome alone."

"We cannot leave her with you in this state Inuyasha. Please calm down, we are your friends." Sango tried to plead with him.

He continued to stare into Kagome's eyes as he tightened his hold on the monk. Miroku's cry of pain caused Kagome to shiver, Sango and Kaede rushed to his aid as they tried to remove Inuyasha's Hold.

"Tell them now Kagome. Or next it's Shippo."

All eyes turned on Inuyasha, his eyes almost completely covered in a haze of crimson, feral strips flashed against his pale cheeks, Shippo trembled within Kagome's embrace sobbing slightly against her chest.. Slowly she rose from the bed, gently she set Shippo down, she whipped his tears and kissed his forehead before she pushed him in the direction of the exist.

"Inuyasha please let them go. Please guys just leave let me talk to him and calm him down."

"Kagome are you sure?"

"Yes Sango, just please go, take my bag with you and treat Miroku."

Inuyasha Instantly pushed Miroku's damaged wrist away, he stepped closer to Kagome as the sound of the others leaving the hut reached his ears. He saw that she was crying but he could not understand why, he was just so angry, angry over the words Kikyou had said, angry that his brother dare lay his hands against her pale skin, angry that had seemed content in his arms, even if she had been unconscious.

"Come here Kagome."

Inuyasha raised his hand for her to take; Kagome hesitantly placed her shaking hand in his. He instantly tightened his hold to an unbearable degree. He pulled her close, holding her tightly against him as he breathed in her lavender scent.

" Inuyasha please your hurting me, please calm down and go back to the Inuyasha I know."

She did not dare struggle in his grasp; she wanted him to just return to normal. He had never shown aggression to her and their friends without being near death. She pulled him close, as her heartbeat rapidly within her chest. The ever-growing ring of Sesshomaru's Jaki evaded her senses; she knew he was almost there, dreading the moment Inuyasha sensed it as well.

"Kagome why were you with him."

"I tried to tell you Inuyasha, my powers sort of guided me to the Youkai he was battling. When I saw them in the clearing and everything was covered in blood I knew I had to help. I remember calling out letting him know it had jewel shards, and then the Neko Youkai came after me and then.. Nothing."

"Why did you leave the village in the first place."

"I was.. hurt. Inuyasha you never came back after our fight. I was worried something happened to you. I was thinking of going home but I told everyone I was just going to go to the well for a while. It helps me think."

Inuyasha took in another deep breath of her soothing scent, the rage slowly fading from mind with her words. She smelled so enticing even in her fear; he tilled her face up toward his. She was still crying, but it stirred his blood, her silken strands were messy against her skin, the tracks of her tears slid down the smooth curve of her jaw, trailing deliciously down her slender neck. The overwhelming smell of blood, her fear and the raging desire to make sure other males would know that she was his rang loudly in his mind. Kikyou's words adding a sense of desperation to prove her wrong, that Kagome would be his for eternity. He lowered his lips to her neck, nibbling along the side of her jaw, as he pulled her close.

The oppressive force of Sesshomaru's Jaki bared on her conscience, as Inuyasha began nibbling along her Jaw. Kagome cried out in alarm, something was off with Inuyasha, she knew he would never have kissed her like this.

"Please Inuyasha your not yourself, you have to stop!"

"I won't Kagome, not until you understand." He continued to kiss and lick along her neck, Kagome began to cry harder, she tried to struggle within Inuyasha's hold, to beat his chest with her free hand, but he held her tighter. He pushed his weight against her, causing her to fall on the ground, his pressing weight immobilized her, the new position gave him better access to her neck and shoulders as he took both her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Your mine Kagome, mine."

Kagome struggled harder as he ravaged her neck; ripping her obi with his free hand, he slowly began to open the top of her kimono. Panic flooded Kagome's veins, the thought of her love raping her in an anger induced haze caused her to struggle harder against his hold, she began to scream as he nipped a path down her chest. Hoping that the other had gone far from the village, she did not want them to see what had become of Inuyasha.

The demon within Inuyasha was relishing the screams; it egged him on further, demanding he skin his fangs in her pretty little neck, to force apart her legs as he sank within her folds. A small part of himself that was barred away cried out in agony, it fought the chains that shackled him from the conscience world. He pleaded with his demon, to stop, to let her go but it only encouraged him further.

"Stop! Inuyasha Please stop! Your hurting me! Your hurting me Inuyasha!"

He dug his claws into her wrists, as he harshly bit down on her nipple, pushing his lower body against her pelvis. She was truly screaming now, trying to pull away from the pain, trying to kick and move away from his bruising dominance. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt his rough hands roam her body, one sliding down her side to dig his claws into her hip. She tried to think of anything else, to find out why this had all gone so wrong when she heard a deafening roar. Snapping her eyes open she turned to see Sesshomaru had torn the door of the hut down and stare at the sight with blazing red eyes. In one swift motion, he ripped Inuyasha from Kagome and slammed him through the wall. Sango rushed in after him, dressed for battle she raced to Kagome's side.

* * *

"He arrived as soon as we heard the screams, he just lost control and we knew it would be a good time to get you." Sango gently pulled Kagome into a sitting position as she pulled her stained Kimono closed. Helping her to her feet, she rushed Kagome out of the Hut.

"You Pathetic Half-Breed, You disgrace our blood line event more with your dishonorable actions."

Inuyasha didn't respond, the demon within him had completely taken over, he simply turned toward the sound of his brother's voice.

"Female… Return breeder. " the monstrous voice growled against the rubble, he slowly pushed himself up. Slightly unsteady the feral Inuyasha crouched ready to attack.

"You will not touch her in that manor again!" Sesshomaru charged forward, his hand clenched in a fist as he connected to Inuyasha's chin in a powerful blow. It flung him back, crashing through several trees before resting underneath the damaged debris. Satisfied his brother was no longer conscience he turned to locate the Miko.

He found her trembling against the slayer, sobbing in her arms as cried out her frustration. The other member of her group looked on, horror gripping their features as each new cry reached their ears.

"You will explain what happened here Monk."

"I not quite sure, one moment you are dropping her in our arms and the neck Inuyasha has gone berserk after she mentioned coming to meet you tonight."

"Inuyasha was blanketed in a strange shroud of energy during Kagome's explanation, hopefully we will find out more once he come too." Kaede tried to reassure the group.

"Hn. Miko you will explain what entailed once you were alone."

Turning his gaze onto Kagome, she had stilled against the slayer, he could still smell the scent of her tears, the almost tangible aroma of her fear. It caused his beast to claw against its binds, to tear apart her attacker once more.

Kagome stilled at his words, his touch still branded her skin, the sight of his red eyes as he forced her down flashed in her mind. The events of the day quickly caught up to her, the fight, the surge of powers the dazzling starry dream, followed by haunting images of her attackers death all bombarded her. Yet once this all reached its zenith, that burning, tearing pain in her soul started once more. She gasped for air as it consumed her, clenching her hand against her, the muffled cries of her worried companions reached her ears, as she descended into darkness. All the while, the last thought before her vision darkened, as the pain intensified was that Kikyou was back once more.

* * *

Thanks once again, for all the reviews. Let me know what you think. This chapter I mulled over for quite some time, but it turned out how I imagined it would. More suspense around the corner. I hope you enjoy, see you next week ~ Lauree


	4. Bell Flowers

**Chapter 4: Bell Flowers**

" Kagome, are you alright?" Sango gently shook the trembling miko in her arms. Sango looked on nervously, her anxiety was rising. Her sisterly instincts drove her to want to shield Kagome from everyone, to make sure she was completely safe both mentally and physically. She noticed the grimace gracing Kagome's face and the slight sheen of sweat that dotted her brow. Her breathing was harsh, as she seemed to find an answer.

"Give me a moment Sango, I'm just a bit dizzy." The rest of the group moved back to give the two some space.

Kagome fought the nausea that was rising up as the sharp pin pricks along her skin increased. She moved out of Sango's embrace, slowly standing she tried to adjust. They looked confused, as she tried to calm her breathing. Kikyou was coming and judging by how severe the wave had been, she was traveling at an alarming speed. A flash of red and gold, the dream of Inuyasha nagged at the edge of her mind.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"Still unconscious, I am not sure where he landed; Sesshomaru dealt him a pretty heavy blow." Miroku sighed.

Sesshomaru's blank face did not show any interest in the admission. The monk shifted; uneasy with the nights events he recounted the unusual shift in Inuyasha. He had seemed feral, intent on separating everyone from Kagome. Never before had he lashed out at them unless his youkai blood surfaced to a dangerous level, and even then, Kagome had been able to bring him back from the brink. His hand tightened on his staff, Kagome's screams were still fresh in his mind, she had never, ever cried to be saved from Inuyasha. Even more surprising was Sesshomaru's evolvement, no one in had ever been on the protective side of his deadly claws with the exception of the little girl that seemed to follow him.

"I still don't know what got into him, but Kikyou is headed here."

Pulling her torn kimono close, Kagome softly whispered "Thank you Sesshomaru, Thank you for saving me."

Silence was her reply.

"How do you know Kagome?" Shippo walked over to Kagome and grasped the hem of her kimono.

"I can feel it. She should be here any moment and something tells me it is related to everything that has happened tonight. It just …doesn't feel right." She clenched her fists tightly; taking a deep breath, she calmed her racing heart. The recent rush of power, the battles and Inuyasha's attack made her weary. Once she centered herself, she pushed the terror she felt away and gave everyone a smile.

"I'll be alright, lets get Inuyasha and prepare before she arrives." She turned and faced the haunting demon lord behind her. She could feel his tremendous jaki radiating out, smothering the village. Sesshomaru had stood passively while she had collected herself, she studied his blank expression, his masculine features and silver hair, her heart beat slightly faster as she took in his intense golden eyes shining brightly with raging emotion, it was a startling contrast. Never before had he stepped in to save her, and it happened twice in the same night. Sesshomaru's gaze connected with hers and for a brief moment she though she saw a flash of concern, embarrassed she broke the contact. She looked to what remained of Kaede's hunt and her heart fell.

The battle between the brothers had decimated most of the old dwelling. Only a few walls still stood, thick pieces of wood scattered around the ground, the surrounding trees snapped in half, deep claw marks gauged in the trunks. The roof had begun to cave in, small sections would shake with the slight breeze, small slivers would break off and fall into the darkened whole.

"Oh Kaede I'm sorry." Kagome moved to hug the old woman. She pulled out of Kagome's embrace, patting her on the shoulders she replied.

"Don't worry, as long as ye are safe that is all that matters. Now go and collect Inuyasha. I fear he may have been controlled by something. The others and I will prepare for your return." She turned a knowing eye towards the demon lord, before walking to the hut. She carefully entered, slowly bringing out small items that had survived the battle. Shippo stood next to the entrance carefully taking the items Kaede handed him, each time he would glance in the direction Kagome was in.

Sesshomaru looked on passively as the make shift group started to prepare a small camp outside the wreckage of the old Miko's hut. The other humans smelled of anxiety, fear and confusion. He noticed each took small steps to gain Kagome's attention. Sesshomaru could hear a faint roaring in the distance, he turned the direction he had left Inuyasha in; there was a resurgence of youkai, followed by the faint smell of grave soil on the wind. Kagome stood part from the group looking on; he could tell she was battling with herself on what to do next.

_I need to end this farce._

"Come miko, he has awakened." Sesshomaru turned and extended a hand toward Kagome. She gasped in surprise, looking into his eyes looking for any sign that would betray his actions. She was hesitant, he may have saved her but she knew under this fleeting change Sesshomaru was the one that wished for her and Inuyasha's blood. The longer she waited the longer the urge to find Inuyasha grew. She had to find out why he attacked her, and look into the shroud Kaede had mentioned. It could be another one of Naraku's games. She took a deep breath.

_I guess I will have to trust him on this._

He could see her conflicting emotions, the small tremble she gave when he leaned in closer. He did not know why he continued to help her, but the little miko had piped his curiosity. He wished to quell the distrust she seemed to have of him, and did the only think he could think of at the moment.

"Kagome. We must go."

Her blue eyes widened in shock, before she slowly put her small hand within his. He felt proud for a small moment; the beast within him gave out a small purr as he stared quickly at her hand in his. The feeling dissolved as quickly as it came, disgust that he would feel any measure of emotion toward a human took its place.

_I' m honor bound to help. Once the Hanyou is returned to normal, I can leave this filth behind._

Sesshomaru gracefully pulled her into his arm, and pressed her lightly against his chest crouching low he took off into the skies for a third time that night. He could not help but notice how good she felt against his chest once more.

"Do you think she is safe with him?"

"We should have gone with them."

Kaede looked toward the fleeting pair, she could see that the connection had been broken and a new thread had formed in its place. Turning toward the others, she gave a short reply.

"The wheels of fate have turned."

* * *

Kagome clung tightly to Sesshomaru, the speed he traveled disorientated her, each graceful leap came in quick succession, bounding from one branch to the next, he never looked once confidently striding forward. Sesshomaru held her at arms length, but firm enough she knew he would not let her fall. The harsh wind pressed against her, chilling her to her core, his icy armor rubbed against her pinching her skin with each movement. The small brush of his mokomoko against her exposed skin, the calm steady beating of his heart against his chest rang in her ears. The differences between the brother's holds caused thoughts of her travels with Inuyasha came rushing forward. The way he would hold her tightly against his back, the woodsy smell of his hair as she leaned in, even the sound of his fire rat flapped against the wind. His ears would swivel back occasionally as she talked about the beauty of the forest they travelled. She would be able to feel his warmth and the small vibration of his laugh against her chest, the ever-changing movements of his muscled back beneath her fingertips. Then suddenly the vision changed and he was standing before her, tattered and bloody a crooked smile graced his face. She wanted to reach out to him, but as he neared in her vision, his face changed into the ruthless youkai that had attacked her earlier, she pulled back quickly the image fading from her view.

"Do not fidget, less you wish me to drop you."

Kagome pulled closer, hoping he would not decide to do it anyway. His hold tightened in response.

"I'm sorry, I.. never mind. Thank you for helping again. "she turned in his embrace, resting her face against his shoulder , she dreaded the meeting with Inuyasha.

"He is here, with another." Sesshomaru began his decent, he had not knocked Inuyasha far from the village, yet he was farther than he had anticipated.

Kagome nodded, the smooth silk of his kimono soothed the burning sensation rising within her chest. The slight tinge of Kagome's fear rose to his senses, soon pushed out by her rising determination. Sesshomaru smirked at the small miko in his arms.

_What a brave little woman._

* * *

The rumbling laugh of his beast, caused him turn his icy demeanor. Tensing as he felt Kagome's discomfort grow, Sesshomaru prepared to face his brother. A new clearing came into view; it was covered in a vibrant sea of purple flowers that swayed with each breeze, fire flies danced between each, illuminating the flowers with rosy golden hues as they swayed back and forth. The pinkish glow of the rising sun, created a stunning contrast against the lush green canopies lighting the clearing through the gaps in the foliage. Silver shinidamachu circled around the couple nestled between the grass, silently they danced as they dropped collected souls.

Sesshomaru touched down, placing Kagome gently on the ground he gave her a blank stare before turning to gaze upon them. He squeezed her shoulder slightly before unblocking her view. Clenching a hand to her chest she tried to sooth the burning she felt, it was always worse when Kikyou was near; her soul called out to be completed, brushing against her skin as it fought to call back the missing piece Kikyou carried. She took in the sight of Inuyasha resting peacefully against Kikyou's folded legs, he seemed content although the demonic markings of his youkai still adorned his cheeks. She noticed Kikyou was humming a soft tune, as she ran her fingers through his silver hair. She watched as Sesshomaru moved the distinct urge to call out Inuyasha's name rose. She could feel her powers rising, see the pinkish glow emanate beneath her skin.

_Please not again. This is getting ridiculous. My powers have never been this active; I just want to get back to normal! _

_You must see.. Trust us once more.. _ A new voice answered her mental rant, soft and feminine it guided her.

_Why should I trust you? Everything has gone crazy since this started! Inuyasha and hell even Sesshomaru has turned into versions of people I don't know._

_Please Kagome have faith, allow us to show you the way, or your bond will cease._

_ What? I don't understand._

_You will.. _ A vision of Kikyou standing over a soulless Inuyasha eyed Inuyasha flashed; she noticed a slight red twinge linking the two. Her eyes narrowed, but the image vanished and in its place, the warm gaze of two hazel eyes appeared.

_Just follow your heart, don't deny your instincts_

The urge to call out Inuyasha's name was more pressing than ever, she knew it was right. Just before, she could call her voice forward she saw her new savior jump to attack.

Sesshomaru began moving toward the couple, he noticed that the dead miko did not acknowledge his presence, yet the hair on the back of his neck rose as he listened to her eerie tune. Silently he stalked forward waiting for her to look up, anger started to build as she continued to ignore him, the great taiyoukai; she just rhythmically traced the same pattern into Inuyasha's brow. His hackles rose are he neared the woman, lengthening his claws he prepared to cut the dead woman into two, the small ripple of his jaki picked up the rising powers of Kagome. He could not see any threat yet the odd smell of grave soil and sadness grew the closer he got, blocking out even his brother's and Kagome's unique scents. His poison started to drip destroying several of the flowers that littered the ground, the woman increased her chanting as Sesshomaru leapt to attack.

Kagome's voice rang out, calling the name of the brother he so despised.

**"INUYASHA!"**

The woman seemed to react to Kagome's voice; her eyes snapped open baring soulless dull orbs to his view. He could feel the faint pulse of miko power and then he was violently thrown back as he encountered a barrier, it singed the tips of his hand; the searing pain travelled up his arm causing each nerve to react, each muscle to clench in agony. Recoiling from the unexpected power, he sent an icy glare at the witch. The silver Shinidamachu swirled faster around the dead priestess, causing a vortex of wind that pushed the now overwhelming scent of grave soil into the air. Sesshomaru covered his face with his sleeve, trying to drown out the offensive smell. Kagome had rushed forward, and Sesshomaru handed before her, causing her to run into his back. She moved to rush around him, but he turned his steely gaze on her.

"It is not safe woman." He finished with a sneer.

_She pins for him. So eager to run to his side, although he attacked her. What a fool. _

_Imagine if she held you in her regard, she would bind your passion so tightly.._

_ Nonsense, this Sesshomaru would never rut a human. _

_Yet you fight with me during battle on who holds her attentions… _

Kagome's voice pulled him from his musings.

"I know but Kikyou has done something to him." She tugged slightly on his sleeve, urging him forward.

Her expressive eyes seem to plead with him and the gentle pulsing of her powers cause his pain to recede. It interested him to see the reaction her powers had on him, twice now they healed him instead of harming him. He pushed the thought back, noting to look into it in further later. He turned back to the woman Kagome had called Kikyou. She was a striking resemblance to the miko at his side but he could see darkness that resided within her. He noted the dullness of her hair, the pasty complexion of her skin, the pale hue of her tight lips and her thin straight figure, everything Kagome was not she seemed to embody. His whole being reacted violently to her presence, it was repulsed.

** "INUYASHA! INUYASHA PLEASE WAKE UP!"**

She called out again her voice dying on the increasing winds. She battled against Sesshomaru's tight hold, she could feel a change stirring in Inuyasha. Kikyou's eyes sharply turned in her direction; they narrowed, as hate seemed to shine from her glassy depths. The dead priestess looked down at her companion's face, head slightly turning to the side as he began to toss. The markings from his face faded as he seemed to fight whatever control caused them to appear. Kikyou removed Inuyasha from her lap, not before starting into Kagome's eyes as she leaned down and placed a single kiss on his brow. Smirking in triumph, she rose and allowed her Shinidamachu to carry her into the sky. The sun was almost up, brightly rising over the treetops. It caused a blinding light to glow around Kikyou's form, she stopped her ascension, and staring into her rival's eyes once more, she calmly shattered the young girl's heart.

"Our bonding is complete. I will be back to claim him once more."

Turning her back on them both her soul stealers carried her away. Sesshomaru tensed as he smelled hot tears, Kagome sagged against his form, as she began to sob louder she slid down his side falling to a small heap at his feet. He did not know why this change caused him so mush discomfort. He could feel a change in her; there was now a heady scent of desolation, and weakness clouding her aura, the once bright spitfire, seemed to be nothing but a dwindling flame. He was unaccustomed to the human nature, even less the nature of young human females. He stared on as she sobbed, unsure how to proceed. His attention snapped away from the grieving miko, toward his brother now prone form, he seemed dazed and confused. Sesshomaru could tell his brother had returned to normal, the turbulent energy he had felt during his prior battle had vanished. The threat had fled, Inuyasha had been found and he had repaid the debt he had incurred with the miko. He left the sobbing miko's side and left.

Kagome couldn't help but sob quietly, Kikyou's words rang loudly within her ears and even deeper those few words penetrated her soul. She knew she spoke the truth; as soon as those words had left her venomous mouth she could feel the small bond connecting her to Inuyasha sever. It was like his presence was stripped from her entire world. She had never felt so horrible, not even when her soul has stolen from her, the feeling overwhelmed her. She felt Sesshomaru move away from her, his shining aura slowly retreating. She turned her teary gaze in his direction; he was leaving. She did not know why it pained her to see him go, never once giving a glance back.

_ He's abandoning me._

_He was never "with" you in the first place stupid. What did you think he was with you because he wanted to be?_

_ But he saved me, he brought me here, I thought that he might care in some small way. A new ally. _

_He is your enemy, he is not your friend, he is nothing to you but an honorable coincidence. _

"Kagome?"

The rough voice of Inuyasha broke her dismal train of thoughts; she looked up into worried amber eyes. She flinched away from him slightly, the painful memories of his attack flashed. She tightly closed her eyes as she felt him pull her into a tight embrace, she could feel his unease to her reaction. She pushed away the dirty feeling while in his arms, taking a deep breath she opened her eyes shocked to see Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears. She brought her shaking hand up and gently whipped each tear away. Giving him a shaky smile she whispered to him.

"I'm glad your back Inuyasha."

" Keh. I didn't know I ever left." He pulled her slender body tighter to his, he tried to remember the events of the day, but each time nothing but blinding white met his inquiries. He could smell Kikyou, and Sesshomaru everywhere, the mirage of scents caused a slight head ache. Kagome was now silently crying into his chest, her tattered kimono, disheveled appearance and tears caused him to be on edge.

"Can we go home now Inu?"

"Yeah, lets get back."

An eerie feeling crept into his chest, as one thought entered his mind.

What had happened?

Kagome slowly drifted off into a light slumber, her face held taunt, dark circles formed under her delicately shaped eyes. She could feel the gentle sway of his powerful leaps, moving them closer and closer to the village.

* * *

Inuyasha took in the wreckage of Kaede;s hut, his step flattered as he watched his companions rush forward, but what caught him off guard was that they were in positions to attack. Sango tightly held her hiraikotsu, raising it above her in preparation; Miroku clenched his beads, positioning himself in front of Sango, and even Kaede raised her bow against him, shielding Shippo from his view. His heart clenched in his chest, he pulled Kagome tighter as he slid to a stop.

"Stop right there! "

"Oi, what the fuck guys?" Inuyasha yelled, startling the group. He was pained as he noticed the fearful expressions on each of their faces.

Miroku noticed Kagome in Inuyasha arms; she was limp against his form. Fearing the worse, he moved closer to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha give Kagome here." Miroku opened his arms slowly, sweat began to cover his brow. He could see Inuyasha's confusion, but he needed to make sure Kagome was safe.

"I ain't givin her up, she is weak for some reason. I ain't gonna hurt her you bastard." Inuyasha moved back away from the group, hugging Kagome even tighter. She cried out in his hold, startling everyone, she moved slowly in his arms, raising a hand she braced herself against his chest.

"Inuyasha that is too tight."

He looked at her in horror; he had hurt her just when he said he wouldn't. He lowered her to her feet. Kagome gave him another shaky smile, patting him on the chest she turned toward the others. They ran to meet her, enveloping her in a ring of hugs and silent tears.

"I'm okay now, and Inuyasha is okay now. I'm just a little tired. So I'm going to rest now." Kagome hugged each one, finally she stopped at shippo, bending down she picked up shippo and held him to her chest. She kissed away his tears, tucking his head under her chin, she started humming a small tune. She rubbed his back , then ran her fingers through his hair. The small kit melted against her touch.

"We were all worried about you momma."

"I know sweetie, but it will be better after we rest a bit, will you come lay with me?" The kit nodded vigorously as he cuddled in her arms. She turned back toward the others, staring into each ones concerned eyes briefly.

"I know you have heard this several times tonight, but I'll explain later. Miroku can.. you possibly explain to him what happened? I'll fill in the rest. "

"Of course Kagome." Turning a stern look onto his Hanyou friend Miroku, pushed him into the woods.

Kaede and Sango walked back to the small camp, and set up their bed rolls around Kagome's. Kaede pulled out a new lavender hued kimono and held it out to Kagome.

"Go and change, I'll tend to the kit until you return." She pulled Shippo from her hold and pressed the clothes into her hands. Sango looked to her, as if asking if she needed any help.

Kagome walked to the bushes located on the edge of the forest and quickly changed. She looked at the bloodstains that tarnished the garment, sighing she knew she would never be able to fix it. Slowly she began to comb out some of the tangles in her with her slender fingers. She began walking back, as she hit a particularly tough spot she gestured for Sango's help. Sango began to carefully untangle the beautiful mass of silken hair, the small smile she had turned into a frown as she pulled a single flower from Kagome's hair. Noticing Sango had stopped Kagome turned to see her friends pale face. Kaede gasped as she saw the dark purple flower now within Sango's trembling fingers.

"Kikyou."

Kagome's eyes widened, she took the flower from her grasp and laid down on her bedding. Shippo returned to her side as she twirled the flower. Each woman moved to their own beds around the young girl, silence claimed them. Blue eyes dulled as they watched the delicate petals sway with her movement, the importance of the meadow Kikyou had chosen was now clear to her. The brilliant flowers that caught her attention, that set the stage for her emptiness, and ultimately claimed everything she held dear in that small clearing was the Japanese Bellflower- Kikyou.

"She has followed us even here."

A mournful howl rose in the distance, Kagome turned and held Shippo close, sobbing quietly as she listened to Inuyasha's pain filled cries.

* * *

Thank you for waiting, and reading. I love all the reviews I have received so far. Please let me know what you think. This is the first fanfiction I have ever written so don't be afraid to leave me some constructive criticism. I apologize about the wait, I had a lot of work and some computer issues to take care of before I could upload this next chapter. But good news, now that I have these few chapters out of the way, I plan on updating sooner (and going back to fix some errors I see in the first few chapters.

*Yes it is going a bit slow between Sesshomaru and Kagome, but I plan for a juicy soul burning love between these two! You just have to wait and see… hehehe

~Lauree


End file.
